Una pequeña equivocación
by Elainne
Summary: ¿Un error lo comete cualquiera, no? /Klaviema/ R&R!


Mi primer fic, dedicado especialmente a mi pareja favorita del AJ; Klaviema 3. La idea surgió después de acabar el AJ, pero no la he llevado a cabo hasta ahora. En fin, espero que os guste y no seáis muy malos conmigo. R&R!

(Todos los personajes de AJ, incluyendo a Klavier y Ema pertenecen a Capcom y blá, blá, blá.)

Ema avanzaba rápidamente por el pasillo, haciendo resonar sus tacones sobre el suelo encerado. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada y eso, habitualmente no presagiaba nada bueno. Su usual estado de mal humor, se había acentuado, hasta el punto de que la gente que transitaba los pasillos, se iba apartando a su paso, alarmada por su mirada furibunda.

"Como lo pille… ¿Quién se ha creído que es? Ese cretino pomposo, se cree que todo el mundo está encantado de trabajar para él.. !Pues no! Quien me mandaría a mí suspender el examen de acceso a la policía científica..."

Atravesó todo el precinto, mientras pensamientos nada agradables recorrían su cabeza, hasta que, al cruzar una esquina, aminoró la marcha al avistar su objetivo. Un hombre alto y de complexión fuerte, con una brillante cabellera rubia y un vistoso atuendo, nada acorde con su trabajo como fiscal.

-¡Gavin! -el grito de Ema resonó por todo el pasillo. Se acercó a él, con una brillo asesino centelleando en sus ojos.

Klavier se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre. Estaba apoyado en la pared, con unos cuantos papeles en la mano.

-¡Inspectora Skye! Precisamente la estaba buscando.-dijo con una sonrisa, al verla- ¿Tiene ya los informes que le pedí? Aún no me han entregado la autop...

- Déjate de charlas, Gavin. No pienso darte ese informe hasta que me digas donde los has escondido.- le cortó Ema, mientras hacía un gesto de impaciencia con la mano.

-¿Esconder? ¿El qúe?-dijo con una mirada total de inocencia impresa en sus ojos azules.- No tengo ni idea de lo que me está hablando, fraülein.

- Oh, vamos, no te hagas el tonto, Klavier. "Aunque sea natural en tí." –Pensó, exasperada- Ese truco no funciona.

- En serio, no tengo ni idea de lo qué me habla. ¿Hay algo de lo que no me haya enterado?.- preguntó, levemente riendo. Le encantaba verla enfadada, le hacía aún más atractiva a sus ojos.

- Gavin, no pienso dejarte en paz hasta que me digas donde están.- insistió, cruzando los brazos y dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, impaciente.- ¿Donde has metido mis bocaditos?

-¿Tus bocaditos?.- Klavier estalló en carcajadas, lo que hizo enfadar más a Ema. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado.- ¿Y que le hace pensar que los tengo yo?

- ¿Me ves capaz de perderlos?- bufó Ema mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.- Dámelos ahora mismo, Gavin. – ordenó, alargando la mano.

- Le repito que yo no los tengo. –afirmó Klavier mientras seguía riendo.

Ema se froto las sienes, la paciencia se le estaba agotando. Perder a sus amados bocaditos y la proximidad con el fiscal Gavin la estaba poniendo peculiarmente nerviosa.

- De acuerdo, te doy una última oportunidad, Gavin, para devolvérmelos. Contaré hasta tres - Ema volvió a tender la mano, impaciente.- Uno…Dos..

- Espera... ¿Qué es eso que lleva ahí?- preguntó Klavier mientras señalaba su bolso.

Ema volvió la mirada hacia su bolso, que colgaba sobre su hombro, repleto de productos químicos y otros chismes científicos. Sobresaliendo de él había una pequeña bolsa, arrugada y llena de aperitivos. Con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro, la sacó de su bolso. Klavier enarcó una ceja y volvió a reírse, ruidosamente.

- Creo que me debe una disculpa por su despiste, fraülein. – dijo mientras seguía riendo.

Lo único que acertó a hacer Ema, fue sonrojarse, balbuceando palabras por lo bajo. Se regañó mentalmente a si misma, por cometer tan estúpido fallo.

- Ya te gustaría Gavin...- masculló, apretando los dientes.

- Bien, entonces me quedaré con esto.- acercó su cara a la suya, quedando a escasos centímetros, (lo que hizo que Ema se sonrojara aún más) sonrió y le arrebató la bolsa de las manos. La reacción de Ema fue instantánea.

- ¡Eh! Devuélvemelos.- gritó, furibunda.- No pienso dejar qué pongas tus sucias manos sobre mis bocaditos.

- ¡Já! Entonces, ven a por ellos.- dijo Gavin, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, mientras empezaba a alejarse por el pasillo.

Ema bufó, exasperada y crispada, antes de salir corriendo detrás del fiscal.

Desde luego, aquel hombre siempre acababa por sacarla de sus casillas.


End file.
